When The Cuckoo Stops Calling
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: A tale about a group of friends who called out the soul of a psychotic man who now wants to play with them all...and Julia's the last one he wants to play with. (FIN!)
1. Chapter 1

**_When The Cuckoo Stops Calling_**

 _(Summary: - Playing an Ouija board isn't really a bad thing everyone in this world has played it at least once in their lives. So 7 friends decided to play it, they got in touch with an old wandering spirit. Everything was fine and alright until one of them died and slowly they continue to meet a cursed fate one by one. What is happening? Is there any connection to the Ouija board or is it more?)_

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Okay my turn."Mariah Wong took the board from Julia Fernandez and put her finger on the coin as Julia removed hers. "Ask him who your future husband is."Mathilda Aster excitedly said hugging a pillow "Oh, I already know that."Hilary Tachibana broke in "It's gonna be Ray." "Are you sure?"Queen Royal another member of their small group asked "She'd be devastated if it's not Ray."Hilary said to which she shared a small laugh with Emily York.

"Shh! Everyone! It's starting."Ming-Ming Love cut in keeping everyone quiet.

They all watch as the coin moved along with Mariah's finger on the board. "What is your name?"The coin moved on the letters on the board B-O-R-I-S-B-A-L-K-O-V "Okay Mr. Balkov."Mariah said as everyone looked on interested "Who's gonna be my future husband?" "That's interesting."Queen said as she watched the coin moved to the letters R-A-Y-K-O-N "Oh my gosh!"The pink haired squealed at that never removing her finger "I can't believe it's Ray!"

"My turn."Mariah carefully removed her finger and let Emily's finger slid on it "Would I get a perfect A in my history paper?"The coin moved to 'YES' "I expected that."Emily looked at Julia who just said that "What?" "Nothing."Emily replied than went back to giving Mathilda her turn "Go ahead Math." "Thanks."They all watched with interest to what the younger girl will ask "W-Will I live long?"There was a long pause before the coin moved to 'NO'.

There was a gasp from the light pink haired and the dark pink haired but the rest remained silent.

"W-What do you mean?"Emily spoke up "Will I die young?"Mathilda asked again to which the coin moved to 'YES'.

"Okay Mr." Mariah said "Where are you right now so that I could beat you up."

'B-E-H-I-N-D-Y-O-U'

They all turned back to see a smiling figure on the mirror reflection.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

*The lights went off*-

-I know its short but please bear with me as I pull more ideas oh! SPOILER! *whispers* someone's gonna die!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter!

 **CHAPTER 2**

(A week later)

"Ming-Ming."An azul haired teen stirred and opened her eyes at a duel haired teen girl "What Julia?"Ming-Ming got up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes "Have you see Mathilda?"The duel haired teen asked "Last I heard she was beaten over with the entire Ouija board thing."The younger teen replied "Why?" "We cheer her up."Julia said to which grey eyes looked at her with confusion "Come on Ming."

"Okay, okay."Saying Ming-Ming got up and followed Julia out of the class followed by the rest of the gang.

On the roof of the pink haired teen sat looked down at the people below and was about to sigh again when-

"BHOO!"

"AAHH!"

Mathilda turned back to see the rest of her friend smiling at her "What are you guys doing here?" "Well…."Julia rolled her eyes "A little birdie told us that you needed cheering up." "So we come to a solution."Hilary smiled "We're going shopping!"Mariah and Ming-Ming cheered "You guys….."Mathilda stared "Thanks guys but no…I don't feel like it."

"Come on Math."Queen said this time "What's so bad about going out with your friends this time around?" "I premise it will be fun."Emily said hopefully "Don't you guys have a date?"The youngest asked "Tala could wait."Julia said "So would the other guys." "What about your part time jobs?"She asked again "Mr. Tate could spare us a day off right guys?"

"Yeah…"

"Right."

"He could."

They all agreed "You guys….."Mathilda smiled a real one in the entire week "Thank you."As they all left the roof Julia was sure she saw a purpled haired man out of the corner of her eyes.

After school they were all in a shopping complex choosing dresses and shoes out of the racks when Mariah appeared in front of Mathilda "Which one Math, this?" Mariah raised a pink sleeveless laced dress "Or this?"She raised a crème colored dress of the same design. "Um…"Mathild put a finger on her chin "Crème?" "Crème?"Mariah looked at the dress on her left "Okay…."And she went back to the changing room.

"Here…"Emily sat near Mathilda handing her a cup of star bucks coffee. "Mmmm…"The younger girl hummed as she drank from the cup "This is such a stress reliever."Emily smiled and nodded at her "How are you Mathilda?"At that the younger girl bowed her head a bit "I know you're hiding something." "How did you know?"Mathlida looked up at the orange haired "I have my way."Emily got closer to Mathilda "So…what is wrong?"

"I don't know how to say it."Mathilda mumbled but Emily could clearly hear it "All week long something….someone's been following me…..I don't know how to say it…but he's there always looking at me."At that point Mathilda looked up to see a dark figure looming at her across the street. "There!"She exclaimed startling Emily "Where?"The glassed girl got up and looked at the said direction but saw no one "There's no one there Mathilda."

"I swear he is!" "What's the racket?"Julia and the rest came out just in time to see Mathilda leaving to store to walk across the street "I don't know."Emily said "Some kind of a sick stalker." "Oh…stalker."They all went out of the store.

"There he is, there!"Mathilda went foreward-

*SCREECED*

*CRASH*

There was a scream and all they knew was "MATHILDA!"They all ran forward except for Julia who stood frozen as blood splattered across her face. "Mathilda!" They all watched in horror as Mathilda's legs lay a few feet away from her body in the pavement.

"MATHILDA!"

Pale half lidded pink eyes looked across the pavement at a smiling purpled haired man.

Mathilda raised her hand pointing towards the man…

…she was gone before she could say anything.

Mathlda's dead! Hahahaha! Let's see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was a cloudy day; the rain threatens to fall but was held back by the growl of thunders.

"We are here today to bid our final farewell to Miss. Mathilda Aster."The pastor went on saying to the whole congregations "Anyone who would like to share more about Miss. Aster….you may step forward."

A larger hand squeezed a younger delicate one as Tala Ivanov whispered "You can do it Julia." "Thank you Tala."Julia adjusts her shades and black dress before standing up and heading to the stage where the pastor took a step away from the pulpit.

"Hi….."Her voice cracked a bit but Julia managed just fine "It's a speech that I have written with the help from my friends, all of who were very good friends of Mathilda, so here goes…."Julia unfolded a paper and began to read "When I sat down to write this speech there were many beautiful things that I wanted to say about Mathilda that I don't know where to start. One thing we all knew was that Mrs. Aster raised her daughter well. None of us had an easy lives but this is by far is the hardest thing I have to do."

"Mathilda was not only beautiful on the outside but also in the inside, her soul was pure and full of innocence. She also saw the beauty in others. Mathilda took her time forming her own thoughts and opinion about the people and things around her. One thing I can't forget about her was when our drama teacher asked us about what life was and she stood up and replied that 'Life was not just about waiting for the storm to be over but also learning how to dance in the rain'."

At that the whole congregation bowed their heads; there were also sounds of people holding back their tears.

"Although incredibly difficult this reminds me not to feel sorry about her death but be glad that her presence blessed us all. We are all a better person today because She was a part of it….."Here Julia dried her tears beneath her shades and continue to read "I am HONOURED to be her friend and a sister figure for her, we all are."Here the group of 5 girls in the congregation nodded their heads.

"Mathilda was always bright, colorful and cheerful; she always had a positive energy in her that was so contagious that even in our darkest day she would bring a smile to our faces just by being there for us."Julia turned the paper "As I saw saying earlier, Mathilda may be cheerful but she also had a dark side of her that no one ever knew of. She hides it so well that not even I can take a hint of it….well….."The duel haired girl swallowed "Words cannot describe how much she shall be missed….as a conclusion I would like to say….."She looked at the congregation "Learn to appreciate the good times, because you never know when they will be your last good memory of someone. Thank you."

"Thank you Miss."Julia went to her seat where Tala mouthed "You did well."And Julia replied with a 'thank you'.

They all watched as the casket was being lowered down. Finally the sky cried turning everything in its path gloomy and silent. The birds didn't chatter like they usually would nor did the wind sweep by in a breeze it came as a howling tempest threatening to destroy everything in its path as Mathilda Aster was finally laid to her final resting place dressed in her best to finally meet the heavenly Father.

Tyson KInomiya usually a loud mouthed attention seeker for once held his manners and remained calm and composed for the sake of not ruining his girlfriend's best friend's funeral "Thanks for coming Tyson."Hilary sat next to him in the shed as they waited for the rain to stop "I know you hate this kind of depressing stuff." "Hey…"Tyson smiled trying to cheer her up "Mathilda was kind of like my friend to." "Yeah…."Hilary smiled at the memory of Mathilda being Tyson and her daughter in a school play. That was the first time Mathilda meet Tyson and the day they became a couple.

"Say…."The raven haired said "Are you coming over to the dojo tonight?" "Sorry Tyson."The ruby eyed girl replied "But I promised the girls that I would be them with Mrs. Aster for the night."

"That's okay."Just than the sky cleared and the sun shined on the wet grass making it sparkle like little diamonds on the earth "The skies cleared."One of the party member said as everyone got out of the shed and towards the parking lot.

"Than…"Saying Tyson put on his helmet and started his bike ""I'm going Hil." "Good bye."Hilary nodded "And be safe." "I will."Tyson smiled one last time before speeding off in the highway.

"Really girls you shouldn't have."Mrs. Aster smiled at the girls as they helped her clear off the dining table "No we insist Mrs. Aster."Queen said as she cleared off the last plate for the funeral party "You need help for these." "Thank you girls."Mrs. Aster said and went to the living room to take a rest as the girls finished off the kitchen.

Later that night they were in Mathilda's room; packing up her things when Emily sighed "I can't believe she's really gone." "Yeah…"Mariah agreed "It still feels like she's gonna jump out of a corner and shout 'fooled ya'."Queen looked at the picture of a play in which Mathilda was the princess "Hey remember when she first meet Tala?"Julia smiled making her bed "She was so scared of him." "Yeah."They all nodded "And back when she used to have a crush on that guy Miguel." Ming-Ming said "That didn't go as planned though."Hilary smiled and was about to turn away when she noticed a pink diary beneath her bed.

"What's this?"Hilary sat on the ground as they all circled her. "That must be her diary."Emily said "I never knew she keeps a diary."Julia said "Should we read it?" Queen looked at her friends "Mathilda wouldn't mind….right?"Ming-Ming looked at her friends; they all did want to read the diary but…. "I say let's."Julia smiled along with the rest of her friends and they read the diary.

The first few entries were of that about her crush and how she got over him but a week's before entry caught their attention. It was mostly about her school life but it changed into the mentions of a purpled haired stalker who was always in a corner looking at her. It got darker and Mathilda's hand writing was more frantic and hurried like she was afraid and in a hurry, the last entry ended with Mathilda saying that the stalker was seating at the end of his bed mumbling 'This is the day…'

"That was creepy…"Emily said after a long pause "That reminds me."Ming-Ming said "She also said something about a stalker that day in the shop." "Whatever." Hilary closed the diary and kept it in the pile of boxes "Let's go to sleep guys tomorrow's a busy day in the cafe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a new chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

School went back to normal and life as well, they did miss the bubbly pink haired but they did have to move on. A week into their school Queen looked troubled and was about to talk it out to her friends when something else caught her mind 'The school's councilor would help.' She began to take regular trip to the councilor until one day she called in sick and hasn't showed up in school at all. On one such fine day a troubled Bryan Kuznetsov approached the drama hall to meet a certain duel haired teen.

"Is Julia Feranandez in?"He asked to which the assistant who also happens to be Julia's twin younger brother nodded "Thanks."Entering the drama club he saw that they were in the middle of a break "Julia!"The duel haired teen looked up to see Queen's boyfriend on the balcony "I'll be back."She told the drama club as she headed up to the balcony.

"Did you hear from Queen?"Bryan asked "Why?"Julia folds her arms "Did you guys fight again?" "I haven't heard from her in a week."Bryan argued "The last thing she said was that she was suspicious of someone following her." "Don't worry Bryan she's just sick."Julia replied and went back on stage where Ming-Ming was practicing her song.

Later that day in the Tate's café Queen walked in drowsily and almost bumped into someone "Hey Queen!"The owner's son Max Tate called out. "Hi…"Queen raised a hand and went to the changing room where she bumped into another person "Queen you don't look so well."True to the owner's words she was a mess today, her usual clothes were not ironed and her hair was a mess.

"I'm fine Mr. Taro Tate."Queen mumbled and was about take another step when she falls on her knees "Queen!"Taro panicked and picked up the fallen girl "I'm fine Mr. Tate."Queen stood up-read tried to stand up. "You should take a break from today Queen."Taro said as he watched with concern over the school girl "Thanks."Queen managed a weak smile than she was out of the shop never to be seen again for the following week.

-Two weeks later-

"Queen! Queen!"There was a hard knock on the door to a dimly lit apartment "Open up its Bryan Kuznetsov!"Outside Bryan stood with a casually dressed Julia and Tala waiting for the door to open "Where's King when you need him?"Julia groaned "King went for camping."Tala replied her as Bryan continued banging on the door "That's it Queen!"Bryan yelled "I'm bringing down the door!"With that Bryan lifted his foot and kicked down the door standing on their way and entered the dimly lit room.

"Queen!"Bryan walked in "Bryan I'm sure she's sleeping."Julia said to which Tala checked his watch and looked around "I thought Queen never drank."He saw the empty bottles of Scottish rum on the floor. "We all do sometimes."Julia bends and pick up the bottle and smelled it "She must've taken this a quite a while ago."

As they went deeper in the house they noticed the scattered papers and broken glasses not to mention the ceiling fan weekly spinning, it looked like someone had a scuffle in here. "Queen?"Bryan called more softly now and heard a soft whimper "Bryan?" "Queen!"They all stared shock at what health Queen was in. She was in her dirty tattered sleeping dress; there were signs of self harm on her face, arms and legs as she flung her arms around Bryan.

The once strong girl was turned into a mess.

"What happened?!"Tala asked as Queen cried in Bryan's arms, "He was here, I swear he was here."Queen breathed "He told me to do all these things, I swear it wasn't me at all-" Suddenly she stopped talking and looked pass them "What are you doing here?"She snared "Queen it's me."Julia said surprised "Get out of here! Get out!"She started screaming and throwing every that her hand could touch at the desk.

In Queen's eyes the purpled haired guy sat on the desk smiling at her with that sick twisted smile.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"Queen screamed cried as Bryan tried to stop her "She's lost it!"Julia said surprised as Bryan tackled her to the ground "I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"Tala had no other choice but to call up the mental hospital and soon the ambulance arrived and took her away.

All the way down to the last moment Queen was screaming at them all to 'get the man out of her head'.

After the ambulance left, Bryan sat in the broken apartment holding his head "Bry?"Julia sat next to him looking worried "Are you okay?" "My girlfriend just lost her sanity."Bryan looked up with lilac eyes "Do I look fucking okay?" "She must be having this hallucination for more than a week by now."Tala said observing the room "How can you tell?"Asked Julia, Tala looked at the calendar "The dates are set a week before."

That night Julia laid thinking about what happened 3 weeks before all these started. 'The Ouija board!'Julia quickly sat up and scanned her room for the spirit communicating board. She took it on her bed and looked at the letter imprinted on it. 'That's right!'An idea came in her mind "We never finished the game…."She quickly put it away.

Next day at school during recess the now 5 friends looked at each other "You mean."Emily started "This all is happening because we didn't finish that Ouija board?" "Yeah… I mean think about it!"Julia said "It can't be a coincident that Mathilda passes away exactly 2 weeks before Queen went insane."At the mention of Queen the friends kept quiet for a while "So…."Ming-Ming looked up "All we have to do is play the Ouija aboard again and this all will end?"

"Yes, that's by far my theory."

"But…."Hilary looked around "If it didn't work?" "We can still give it a shot."Mariah nodded "Okay it's settled than."Ming-Ming said "My place tonight."

Later that night, they took out the Ouija board and sat it on Ming-Ming's blue colored bed and started to chant, after a while "Is it working?"Ming-Ming asked "No."Emily said after a while of silence "No it isn't." "It isn't working."Julia repeated as she took her finger off the coin and took a look in it. "It's not moving."Ming-Ming said with a hint of panic in it "I think…."Hilary said "I think something's blocking our talk with the spirit world." "Do you think we should stop?"Emily asked to which the friends looked at each other.

"Yes…."

They wound up the Ouija board and went to sleep.

Hope I made someone's day brighter!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

*Weeks later*

School went back to normal they were all in their own classes taking in notes, listening to the lecture or doing whatever they had to.

* _Ttttttrinnggggg*_

The school bell went off and they all made their way towards their own locker. "Mi-Mi!"Ming-Ming looked up to see her boyfriend a red haired grey eyed boy named Daichi Sumeragi "Daichi!"A smile came in her face "What's up?"Daichi gave her a smile "Nothing just wanted to say 'all the best' for your performance." "Aw…."The azul haired said "Thanks, you'll be there right?" "Of course I will."Daichi replied as they made their way to the school hall "I'll cheer the loudest for you." "Hahaha!"Ming-Ming laughs "Thank you."

"And the next contestant is…"The host announced "Ming-Ming Love!" "Yeah!" "WOOHOOO!' "You can do it Ming!"Let's say Ming-Ming has the reputation of being the best singer in the school.

As the teen came on stage everyone cheered especially Daichi, he cheered the loudest. Ming-Ming fixes her mike than she began to sing while the music played in the back ground…..

"Kizutsuku koto bakari no hibi ni  
Omoi wa mukuwarenai mono na n da tte  
Sonna few ni kanjite shimau yo….."

Everyone started to cheer for the singer on the stage, but for Ming-Ming it felt like something or someone was behind her waiting for a chance to strike but she pushed the thought away and focused on her singing.

"Haruka na yume he no tabi no touchuw de  
Dakeda koko de tachidomareba  
Jibun ni makesou na ki ga shite  
Kuchibiru wa gyutto kamishimeta yoru…"

Unknown to her a dead spirit with purple hair and rotten face and a missing eyeball was looking, smiling at her maniacally from behind as she continued to sing…..

"Kikoete kita dareka no koe ga  
Tsukiakari ni hibikidashi  
Sono koe ga watashi wo tsukiregokasu n da…."

Sparks come from one of the top at one of the light which fluttered a bit than went dark, so did the next and the next until….

 _*BOOM*_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"The crowd screamed in terror as the beam holding the ceiling light fall. Ming-Ming turned to the sound and gasped frozen in spot. The beam hit her right at the front sending her smashing against the other side of the wall.

"MING-MING!"

The iron beam went smashing against the glass window causing it to shatter. The giant shard of glass went falling towards the fallen teen-

*Sound of piercing*

"Help….me….."The azul haired teen could barely move herself as week grey eyes looked over at the shocked Daichi and the running students "Dai…..chi…." Before she closed her eyes she saw the same purple haired man looking at her smiling that sick twisted smile mouthing 'Bye-bye…..'

"MING-MING!"

Daichi had shock and horror written all over his face as he watched the glasses pierced his girlfriend who was lying in a pool of her own blood. Some had even gone as far as opening her entire back making her muscle visible to the poor boy.

"MING-MING!"

the song's the ending them of Ultimate Blade Works movie fate/stay night. (Sorry I just noticed that my English sucks)


	6. Chapter 6

If you want to read more Tala X Julia, Daichi X Ming-Ming or Dark bladers x Majestics check out my other stories!

 **CHAPTER 6**

*Siren wailing*

They had taken Ming-Ming as fast as possible to the nearest hospital and the remaining girls as well as Tala Ivanov, Tyson Kinomiya, Daichi Sumeragi, Ian Papov and Bryan Kuznetsov sat in the waiting room as the operation went on inside.

"How did that beam fell?"Julia dared break the silence "The firefighter says it was technical problem."Emily weekly responded "It's because of him…"Hilary quietly mouthed "Him?"They all looked at her as Julia continued "Who him?" "That guy from the Ouija board."Hilary finally looked up "Boris Balkov?"Mariah questioned "But that guy's dead." "Wait, you guys have been playing the Ouija board?"Daichi asked "That things real as shit man." "Ha-ha we never knew."Emily sarcastically bites back.

"What is this guy you're talking about?"Tala asked "There is this guy we came in contact with during our Ouija season."Julia touched her forehead "But we didn't finish the game, that's why this all is happening….according me." "But…."They all turned to Ian "Can't you re-start the season?" "We tried Ian."Mariah replied "But something blocked our way to it." "You mean that's what made Queen-"Bryan asked "Not sure….."Emily cut in "But we presume a 'yes'." Throughout the whole ordeal Tyson remained silent only speaking up now "That means something will happen to you all?"

There was a total silence until "There's a probability…"Emily looked down taking her glasses off and drying the tears "Mathilda….Queen and now Ming-Ming…all because of a stupid Ouija board."Tyson squeezed Hilary's hand who squeezed back in return.

Just than the doctor came out of the operation theater "She's safe…."Breath of relief were taken. "But…"The doctor continued "There's a chance that she might lose her voice, the glass cut through her larynx." "Lose her voice?"Daichi spoke up "She can't lose her voice; she aspires to be a singer in the future!" "I'm sorry." The doctor said again "But there's a 70% probability that she'll lose her voice, now if you'll excuse me."Saying the doctor went away.

They all followed as the staff rolled Ming-Ming out of the operation theater and into a new ward. They all hang around for a while before they all left one by one until all but Emily was left.

*Knock-knock*

"Come in."

A blond haired blue eyed Max Tate looked in "Hey Emma." "Hi Max…."Emily smiled at him as he entered with a banquet of flower which he placed it on the table and watched over Ming-Ming's motionless body than went back to seat next to Emily "I heard…"He began "I heard that she'll lose her voice." "Yeah….."Emily nodded "She had such beautiful voice." "Yes….."They sat in silence before Max spoke again "Dad gave you a week off in the café from tomorrow." "Thanks Max."The orange haired smiled at him "You're a great friend." "No problem."The boy went in his back pack "Hey…I got your history paper you got a perfect A." "Really."At that her mood lightened and took the papers from Max and saw the red 'A' in front of it "Thank you I-"She cut off herself and kept thinking for a while until it hit her.

"Max!"She exclaimed standing up "Thanks a lot!"She quickly hugged him "It just gave me an idea! I'll be at the state library if anyone asked!"With that she ran away 'I've got a way to stop this mess!'

The school was full with rumor followed with the accident related to the 'pop star' of Bey high school.

"Have you heard that-"

"No it's this."

"That's not it."

When Mariah entered her class everyone stared at her. Mariah equally stared back than went to her seat besides Ray "Hey Ray." "Morning Mariah."The Chinese boy smiled at her as he moved to give her space as the murmur began. After a long silence Mariah turned to her boyfriend "Okay what is it Ray?" "What?"The black haired boy asked "Off! Stop faking Ray, I know you want to ask me something."Mariah replied annoyed.

"I've been hearing rumors lately…."Ray began "About you and the rest of the girls." "What kind of rumor?"If it was another scandal Mariah was sure she'll kick the ass out of anyone who started the rumor "That you're…."Ray looked around "…cursed?"

"What the hell Raymond?!"

Everyone turned to her and Ray "Sorry."They all went back to what they were previously doing as Mariah sat down "Who the hell said that?"Mariah asked in a hissed whisper "Everyone's talking about it."Ray replied "We are not cursed Ray."The pink haired argued "NOT cursed at all."But deep inside with what all happening to her and her friends Mariah can't help but re-think it again…..

…..were they really cursed?

In a library Emily went through papers after papers until she finally came across an article about a burned down orphanage and read the articles…

'The fire started exactly 6:00 local time after the orphanage was done with dinner. The mysterious fire started in the storage room and slowly the entire orphanage was engulfing in flames. The owner Boris Blakov was among the ones charred to death…..' 'This is it.' Emily told herself as she took the photo copy of the page and left for her house.

Unknown to her a shadowy figure was following her all the way from the start….

Their fate remains unknown...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _*Phone ringing*_

"Hey mom."Emily answered her phone as she crossed a street in heavy downpour "Where are you Emma dear?"Her mother asked "I'm just about to reach home." Emily replied as she jumped over a puddle of water "Okay dear but hurry okay?"Her mom said "I'm having a bad feeling." "Don't worry mom."The glassed girl said "I'll be there before you know it, okay than I'll hang up."Saying she hung up and continued on her journey as she passed an ally way-

Emily stopped her eyes widening as she looked back and saw no one, 'I'm sure there was someone.' She continued walking in her school uniform but can't help but notice someone out of the corner of her eye every time. She quickly turned at a corner and waited but no one passed. Pushing it aside as her imagination with what was going around Emily walked on-

 _*Gasp*_

She was SURE she saw a purple haired man in front of her just than-

 _*Phone ringing*_

"Ah!"She jumped a bit at that and answered her phone "Hello?" "Emma?"It was Max's reassuring voice "Where are you? You know it's time for your night shift." "I'm coming."Emily began to run but something was not right. She turned back, in the heavy downpour she was sure she saw someone behind her smiling maniacally "M-Max…"Her voice stuttered "I'm afraid someone's following me…."

"W-hat?"

"I said someone's following me."

"I-can't-he-ar-you-"

"Hello hello? Max! Max!"

 _*BEEEPPP*_

She began running but at every turn she saw the same man "HELP! HELP ANYBODY!"She screamed panicking as she ran away. "Help! Help!"If possible the rain poured harder as she ran stepping on puddle soaking wet, her umbrella long forgotten "HELP! HELP ME!"She continued running until she reached the stairs to an underground metro system.

She ran down but slipped-

"URGH!"

-And fall face first on the stairs breaking her glasses causing the glass shards to enter her eyes-

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

-On one of the stairs she hit her head with such an impact that it broke her skull. She ended on the end of the stairs lying in her own pool of blood and her head cracked in such a way that you could see the inside of her head. She lay on the end of the stairs in a deserted place all by herself. Through her blood stained eyes Emily could fairly make out the figure of a smiling man who mouthed 'My win…..'

*Siren wailing*

Everyone crowded around the sight of the accident as Max came running in his thick winter jumper. "Emily!"He shouted through the crowd and was about to run in when a police man stopped him "Wait sir you can't go in any further." "But I have to!"Max argued back "That's my friend!" "Then you have to meet her in the hospital sir."Max stopped struggling to get in and went and caught a cab to the hospital where Ming-Ming was currently staying.

*Ding*

Max entered the lobby to meet Julia, Mariah, Hilary, Tala, Tyson, Ray and Daichi. "How is she?"Max hurriedly asked "Sill in the operation theater." Hilary replied seating neat to his (Max's) best friend Tyson. Max sat down asking "How did it happen?" "The cops ruled it out as an accident."Julia replied monotone staring at the tiles on the floor "But she told me that someone was following her."Max argued catching all of their attention "That person has to be the blame for it!"

"Man?"Daichi looked up "You mean it's real?" "What's real?"The Tate asked "Max."Hilary called him "What did she say? Where was she going to?" "She told me a man was following her than the line went dead."The girls looked at each other "It is real."Tala nodded at Ray "This is serious." "She also said about being in the state library."At that Julia's eyes widens "We have to do something before anything else happens to any one of us."

"But what?"Mariah asked "We can't use the Ouija board again." "We have to do something….."Julia walked around on the tiled floors "Anything….."

Bryan Kuznetsov watched with painful eyes as Queen twists and turns on her bed, screaming and crying about a man who was still in her head. It's been weeks but there seem to be no improvement. Queen was given a sedate every other time to keep her from attempting suicide; she was on a suicide watch. Bryan kept on watching with a heavy heart as Queen was sedated yet again.

"We can't say when she will recover Mr. Kuznetsov."The head psychiatrist told him and King who had returned from his camping trip "She's still highly unstable and we can't let her get off our watch." "Bryan."Bryan came back to the real world as he watched the white haired male standing a few feet away from him "Let's go."Bryan took one last look at the highly unstable female who was now finally put to rest…

'I love you Queen.'

….than he went away.

Oh...I was wondering if I should kill them all hahahahahaha!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

It was a bright day in Bey City, in a cozy coffee shop it was a busy day as it was weekend. All seemed occupied all except for-

"Julia!"The duel haired teen looked up and saw Mariah waving at her "Table 7, 8, 9, and 10 are yours." "I got it."Saying the teen got up and went to the table to get the orders but one thing remained in her head 'What was Emily doing in the library?'

After a tiring day at the coffee shop Julia was about to make her way back to her house where her father and twin were waiting when she decided to turn around and head for the library.

At the librarian's desk she went up to the old woman reading a book "Hey…."The old lady looked up "Did a girl with orange haired and glasses come by a week before?" "Of course."The old librarian said "She was very peculiar, she asked for a newspaper collection from the 90's, although I might also have mistaken her for the one who asked for the books on science fiction."

"Thanks."

With that Julia made her way to the newspaper section and looked through the 90's paper of each and every newspaper in town.

"Okay bye!"Mariah waved at Ray, after a date, who waved back and went away in his car. "That was fun…"Mariah smiled to herself and went on walking but abruptly stopped and looked around 'I'm sure someone's following me….nah it's just my mind!' Mariah happily walked on "I'm getting paranoid with all that's happening." She reached home safe and sound but was surprised to find no one in it.

"Mom did say she was going over to grandpa's….."Mariah told herself as she headed for the refrigerator to see a note pinned to it-

'Went over to Garland's, will be late

-Lee'

And

'Had an important meeting, will be late.

-Dad'

"Urgh! All of you had to leave me along at home or what?"

"Not this, not this…"Julia murmured and went on searching through the pile of newspapers until she came across an article in one March 11, 1995 magazine the Local Guardian.

Back with Mariah, the pink haired had just plop down on her couch with a tub of ice-cream and ready for a marathon when-

*CRASH*

Mariah sat up straight and looked around the house "Mew."From the corner of a door her cat-Mr. Puddle- came out and yawn "Oh…."Mariah sighed out in relief "It was just you." Then she went back to the movie in hand.

'GHOST IN THE OLD BALKOV ABBEY?

The fire started exactly 6:00 local time after the orphanage was done with dinner. The mysterious fire started in the storage room and slowly the entire orphanage was engulfing in flames. The owner Boris Blakov was among the ones charred to death. But the mystery continues…some of the officers investigating in the cause of the fire have been treated with Schizophrenia it is their saying that a man with purple hair-presumably Mr. Balkov himself-has been haunting them and trying to kill them.'—

*tack-tack-tack*

Mariah looked around, clueless to what was making the noise and really wanting to shut it down, it was really ruining the whole movie. "For god's sake."She got up and went around the entire house searching for the source of the noise when-

*Footsteps*

Mariah stooped and her eyes widens as the lights went out.

'It has been told the Local Guardians that it was because of the toxic fumes released during the fire but we all wonder, what really is going on? According to sources, it was discovered that Mr. Balkov was suffering from schizophrenia himself and uses the children as a tool to escape his madness by taking it out on them. In the charred orphanage many disfigured bodies were discovered along with charred limbs and other body parts.'

Mariah went around her house searching for any sight of light when-

*Running footsteps*

"Who's there?!"She bravely shouted "I said who's there?"Getting no reply she began to get a little scared, "Hahahahahaha…"Mariah gasped as the laughter was followed by the sound of footsteps. She ran to the other end of her house and hid in the guest house as the laughter continues. She clamps her ears and began rocking back and forth mumbling "This is all a dream, this is all a dream, this is all a dream…."

'On further investigation and questioning by the police it is revealed that Mr. Balkov also used the children to perform experiment on. It is not vividly described how the operation took place but it was only described by Sheriff Mr. Rao as 'very gruesome and disturbing'.'

The door slowly creaked open and a golden eye looked out. Seeing nothing in the dimly lit room Mariah took careful steps out of the room. She had calmly walked in the hall way when something flew pass her. Heart began to beat fast and her palm began getting wet as she turned around and saw…..

….a kitchen knife at the wall next to a maniacally smiling man with a burnt rotting face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

'It is also said that Mr. Balkov-

Mariah ran into the kitchen and slammed the door shut as laughter rang into her ears as well as banging on the door. "What do you want?!"She screamed holding her head and tears began to flow out of her eyes "What do you want….."At that she broke down and began to scream and cry and kick on the kitchen walls before her eyes landed on a knife on the knife holder set.

'Likes to play with his 'prey' before driving them insane.'

*Sound of knife cutting flesh*

Mariah immediately lost consciousness as she falls on the ground covered in her own blood as the banging on the door continues followed by the sound of maniac laughter.

Should I kill her off? Hahahahahahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

*Screech*

Julia dashed out of the car and to the counter "Mariah Wong."She quickly said to which the woman searched in the computer "Rom no. 182." "Thanks." Julia dashed off to the said destination.

Outside she meets up with Ray and Hilary "How is she?"She asked them breathless "It's a luck that Lee arrived in the nick of time."Hilary replied to which Julia gave a sigh of relief "What happened to her?" "They say it was a suicide attempt."Ray replied monotone "The hell?!"Julia got on a stance "She'll never attempt suicide! Mariah's NOT depressed!" "That's what we've been told."Hilary replied seating next to Ray rubbing his back as the monotone Ray sat staring on the floor.

"Julia?"The said girl looked up to see Lee staring at her "So you've heard." "What really happened Lee?"Julia demanded "Mariah would never even try to commit suicide." "But I found her with a cut wrist."Lee replied "And a knife in hand." "So you just assumed that she would just cut her wrist?" Julia asked "What are you implying Julia?" The older boy asked "There's already a rumor about you guys being cursed." "You believe in those?"Hillary narrowed her eyes "It just dumb rumors."

"Lee has a point."They all turned to Ray "You can't be serious."Hilary gave him a look "How would you explain Mathilda's death? Queen going insane? Ming-Ming's 'accident'? Emily's fate? And now Mariah?" That caused them all to be silent "I'd be careful if I were you two."With that Ray got up and left the lobby.

It was pouring heavily on that Sunday, not a soul was in sight as water flooded the streets of Bey City.

*Ring-Ring*

Julia jumped a bit at that but picked up her phone none the less "Yeah? What's up Hil?" "I-…."There was a long silence before Hilary breadth in and continued "I think someone's in my house."Julia dropped what she was doing and whispered back "Get in your room and shut the door."On the other end Hilary hid behind the kitchen island as she whispered in her phone. Behind her a shadow walked passes her "Oka-UGH!"Before she could reply an invisible force pulled her by the hair and was dragged to a corner "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hilary?! Hilary!"Julia's worried voice can be heard from the cell phone as Hilary continued to scream in the back ground.

"Shit!"Julia ran out of the house with her rain coat.

Before being dragged to wherever by the unknown force Hilary managed to break free from the hold and ran to the other end of the house. "HELP! HELP!"There was pure horror in her eyes as she ran through her house shouting on top of her voice but the rain outside made it impossible for the neighbor to hear the voice. Stuck and all alone in the house with the unknown force Hilary realized how dire her situation was.

She ran to the door never looking back and was about to pull the door open when the invisible force dragged her back and slammed her back against the wall "UGH!"She shut her eyes in pain. Hilary manages to open her eyes a bit and saw a sick twisted smile on a rotten face "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHIT!"Julia cursed again as she listened from the cell phone while hurrying down the road.

Her knees were scrapped and bleeding but she turned a blind eye to it, blood was pouring out of her lips but she gave it no notice. Hilary breadth deeply as she panic and ran around the house trying to escape from 'him'. She had tried the windows but there was no way out of the house on the particular day. Suddenly something hit her, Hilary stopped and turned around 'it's gotten really quiet.' She slowly turned around to face a seemingly empty house.

*Sounds of footstep*

Her breadth hitched as she watched the dark door leading to the inside of the house. Taking up her courage Hilary approached the door "H-hello?" She continued walking "I-is anyone-" Hilary picked up the base ball bat next to the door and entered the kitchen. It all seemed empty and bright as the rain showed signs of stopping.

Hilary continued going into the house until someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the kitchen-

*BOOMB*

"BOOMB!"Julia froze as she watched the smoke climb up to the sky from a distance. "Hilary."She continued to run.

As the smokes cleared off, Hilary looked up to her savior to see none other Tyson Kinomiya clasping a hand over her lips "Glad you're all right."As relief flooded her Hilary can't help but cry in her boyfriend's arms. Tyson was caught off guard and surprised but said nothing as he held his battered girlfriend and continued to let her cry in his arms.

*Siren wailing*

Julia got there few hours ago and was filled on the details as the firefighters put out the fires and the police investigation was going on. "It's him."Hilary said as the firefighters, ambulances and police had left the scene. "I saw him."Julia looked at her friend but said nothing "Boris Balkov?"Tyson seemed to do his homework for once.

"Hey Tyson…."Julia said after a few minutes of silence "Could you keep an eye on Hilary for me?" "W-where are you going to?"Tyson asked completely clueless "Don't tell me-"Hilary was cut off by the older girl "No…I wouldn't do such a thing."Julia smiled "It's nothing believe me."Hilary narrowed her eyes at that "It better be nothing Julia."

Little did she know it was going to be something that would change their lives forever….


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the late update... only one chapter left._

 **CHAPTER 10**

The yellow taxi came to a stop in front of an old building. "Thank you."A two toned hair became visible from the open doors as Julia got out from the cab. As the taxi drove off Julia stood in front of the rotting gates and stared at the building.

It was a two storied building with half of it covered in chipped white painting and other half charred and its naked beams exposed to the world. Julia took in more of the run down structure and compared it to the picture in hand which was an old picture the exact same house except with the children lining up in front with smiles. Deciding against her decision to turn around she entered through the iron gates and went in the old building which has seen better days.

Opening the doors Julia first saw a worn red carpet but couldn't make out the rest. Turning on her flash light she looked around the entrance, the paintings had seen better days and the wallpapers had rotten away with the passing ages. There were also signs of the place being abandoned from the signs of the old inflated ball on the ground along with the white papers.

*Squeak*

Julia gasped and turned around only to see a mouse run by, she sighed out in relief.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the structure as Julia went up the stairs flashing her flash light around and taking in more of the building. Once she reached on top of the stairs Julia stood still and looked around. Deciding that this was the place she dropped to her knees and pulled out the Ouija board that she had bought along with her. "Okay….."She told herself as she light up the candles on the dried carpet "Let's see if you can ignore me here."Then she began chanting.

Her low whispers echoed across the hall and though the old kitchen with the dirty sinks.

Slowly….slowly…another footstep echoed through the structure but Julia got her concentration of the candle light Ouija board never leaving her finger from the coin until-

*Sounds of coin moving*

Julia lightly opened her green eyes and looked at the board then she began her chatting with the old ghost of the building.

"Are you here?"

O-B-V-I-O-U-S-L-Y

"W-why are you doing this?"

W-H-A-T

"Why are you haunting us?"

'No reply.'

Julia decided to push aside everything and ask the final question

"Where are you?"

The coin stopped moving "I said where are you?"

"Behind you."A whisper came from behind as Julia's eyes widens. In the fraction of a second she threw an open bottle containing holy water at the dark ominous figure as the figure extended its hands and attacked her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The figure screamed as it touched its 'face' "My face!"It exclaimed as Julia backed away holding her bleeding arm "You INSOLENT BITCH!" The figure howled and charged at Julia who dodged it started running away from the figure and deeper into the building. "Where are you?"The haunting figure turned around with burnt eyes "WHERE ARE YOU?!"Julia ran and hid behind and corner as the fallen candles began to ignite a wild fire on the dried carpet.

Julia backed away from the flames and behind the wall-

"Searching for me?"

Julia started to run panic written all over her face as she tries to get away from the blinded monster. The figure suddenly stopped moving and stood still causing Julia to stiffen her movement as she watched with heavy breathing. Suddenly the figure opened its 'mouth' and threw up a purple haired figure. "Miss me HONEY?!" "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Julia screamed seeing the figure's rotten face and got up and ran deeper into the building.

She hurriedly ran and opened a door only to see actually see the spirit of a dead pale boy with an eye missing. The girl had no time to panic as the figure chassed her "There you ARE!"Julia ran out of that place and into another room. There her eyes widens as she saw two spirit of a small girls with their open rotting body, the other girl had half a head missing and the other one had everything from the upper jaw missing. Julia ran away from the room but slipped on the ground, feeling something beneath her she looked at it to see a rusted scissors.

"Ah-!"Her scream was cut short when she felt something caught her throat and lift her up "You have such BEAUTIFUL FACE!"The rotten man with the missing eyeball exclaimed "I'm soooo going to have fun playing with you!"Julia was losing her vision but decided that she didn't want to die and stabbed the 'man' with the scissor.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The 'man' screamed and released 'his' hold on Julia. "Cough-cough!"Julia shut her eyes but determined to stay alive she started running away from the 'man'. "YOU DAMN BITCH!"The 'man' howled in pain and chased her on all four. 'I will not lose. I will not lose. I will NOT lose!' With fresh determination Julia held tight to the scissor in hand and continued running-

Only for her to reach the end of the floorboards, she turned around to see the monster of a man right in front of her "SURPRISE~!"Julia ran to the corner away from the 'man' as the 'man' twisted 'his' head around and looked at her on all four "Now…how to kill you?"Her heart was pounding fast, she was sweating and was praying to all the gods she can imagine saving her but it may be her eyes but were the children along with more she saw before standing behind the monster?

The monster seemed to notice it as well and turned around but he was too late "No! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"The 'children' envelop him and he was crushed in moments after him they all turned to Julia.

"S-stay away…"Julia stuttered but many of the 'disabled' children began to dragged on her lose fitted shirt. Her heart started pounding fast and sweats began to roll as she took steps back "I-I said s-stay awa-AAAHHHH!"She didn't notice but she reached the end of the floor boards and fall from the top storied and to the ground below-

*Sound of flesh piercing*

Julia's eyes widens as blood poured out from her lips. One green eye managed to look down to see the scissor pierced right where her heart should be.

Right before shutting, her eyes were opened to the greyest sky those emerald eyes had ever seen.

As she slowly fades away Julia could hear the distant siren as the ghost of the children looked on slowly enveloping in flames…

Then…..those emerald green eyes finally closed…..

'Tala….'

Should I kill her?


	11. Chapter 11

Damn I'm late again! Well here's the last chapter of 'When the Cuckoo stops calling' enjoy the last moment!

 **CHAPTER 11**

*Sounds of chatter*

Emerald green eyes slowly opened and could finally make out the words; it was the sound of someone crying and someone else comforting whoever was crying.

"She's awake!"At once five faces came into view "God you scared us!"Said a tear stained Mariah raising her bandaged wrist to rub her eyes "Don't ever fucking do that!"Julia moved her dried lips trying to say something "What is it?"Asked a bruised Hilary "Wa…..tah…"Julia managed at once a glass of water was shoved to her face by Ming-Ming who had her throat wrapped in bandage "What's your problem?"Asked a messy Queen "Scarring us like that?" "Guys is she awake?"Julia managed to raise her head to see a blind Emily that's when Julia finally realized why she was in the hospital.

Immediately she got up "Guys…"She looked around them tearing up a little "Hey there."Hilary sarcastically smiled "Hi!"Mariah smiled "How've you been?"Queen folds her arms "Yo!"Emily raised her hand 'Hello!' Ming-Ming wrote it in a notebook and showed it to her, Julia suddenly realized that Mathilda was dead and felt a pang of guilt in her heart. "Y-you?"Julia stared at Ming-Ming "You lost your voice?"Ming-Ming went to scribbling something but Queen broke in "No, she's going under a voice therapy right now and she will be able to talk again in a few months."

"What about Emily?"

"I just got a donor!"Emily replied happily "How cool is that?"

"Queen?"

"I sneaked out, but I'll be discharged in a few weeks."

"Mariah?"

"I'm already discharged."

"What about me?"

"That scissor narrowly missed your heart."Emily replied scratching her bandaged head "Other than that your free I guess." "Just ask your doctor."Hilary cut in "For now…shoo-shoo everyone back to your wards!" There were whining and complaining but Julia was happy that everything was fine and alright as she laid back on her bed with one thing in her mind 'I won!'

*Months later*

The winter wind blows and to keep themselves from freezing, a group of teenagers huddled together with their partners as they made their way to a grave stone.

"Hey Math."Once they reached there, Julia placed a banquet of tiger lilies on the grave stone "Sorry to visit here this late, but we have been caught up with a….problem." Tyson and Hilary huddled closer together on their way back "But I'm here to let you know that all is going well and fine and that we passed our semester with flying colors."Bryan looked bored but Queen-who was keeping her hands warm-elbowed him to in the ribs "We really miss you and if I could help it I would've never let you off from that shopping mall."Mariah smiled at Ray who smiled back and held her hands to his.

"There has been a lot of ups and downs in our lives but it's not the same without you, we miss you-again-Mathilda."Max said something to which Emily laughed softly "But don't worry we clean out your room once in a while and we are doing our best taking care of your mother."Ming-Ming and Daichi talked side by side as they walked along the snow covered path "We're doing great ourselves we just wish that you were here, again I should really watch what I'm saying."Julia and Tala smiled at each other as they walked at behind everyone "At the end we are just humans so we can't undo our past, hope you forgive us if we ever forget you. Love by all of us, P.S. I know you will like this juicy detail, Emily and Max are together. That is all, bye-bye."

As the happy couples walks down the road they never noticed how a pink haired angel perched down and smiled at them

'I hope to meet you all someday guys….until than….have fun with your lives!'

The angel flew to the heaves to be reborn when her time comes.

THE END!

And that's the end of my story! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for your reviews, views and support!


End file.
